Unwanted Consequences
by Evil.VS.Waffles
Summary: The group got captured by Red X during a battle. Each Titan got treated differently. After the team excapes, something changes about Starfire. How will the team make everything alright? If you feel that it should be rated "T", please tell me. Fixing plot.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This is just me showing you what happened right before they left to fight crime that day. The two have no idea what was going to happen next, and I'm making it so you guys don't know until you read the first chapter. Please, just enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yeah, even though it's my story I still have no rights to the characters or the cartoon or comics. They belong to DC Comics, Cartoon Network and Warn Brothers. (Curse you Cartoon Network for cancling the sixith season of Teen Titans! Yup, somebody there just didn't like this awesome show.)

* * *

><p>They were sitting on the roof watching the setting sun. Just another day. Just another sunset. Just another example of a boy and girl both too afraid to tell the other that they were in love. Everything was just an everyday thing. Nothing was unordinary, except for the two teens. They were abnormal.<p>

They were in a comfortable silence. Both were deep in thought. The two were thinking about the other but they didn't know it. The two would love to know it, but to know they would have to tell each other that they were both thinking the same exact thing. Thik it's simple? Try it being with your best friend whom you live. It's a lot harder than that popular boy that everybody likes. It's harder than if you have a crush on your little sister's best friend. You have to live with seeing this person day in and day out.

_This is silly!_ The boy finally realized. _I should just tell her. She may feel the same way._

"So..." The boy trailed off.

"Yes?"

"You know you're my best friend, right?"

"You are mine as well."

"I never want to hurt you, or let anything hurt you."

"That's all I ask from you."

The two super heroes started leaning into each other.

"I know..." The boy trailed off again.

"Then," the girl almost whispered, "there is nothing for us to fear about."

Their lips almost connected when the alarm blared.

"Damn it." The boy muttered as he led his best friend down stairs to get their mission. The sooner they get the mission dealed with the sooner they can get back to their kiss.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for reading this little beggining sneak peek. I will get into the plot in the first chapter. I know that I didn't name any names in the prologue, I just wanted to test it out. I think that it turned out OK. I'm not totally 100% happy with it, but please be nice. I'll post the first real chapter today or tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll do it ASAP! Thanks to all my fans!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Heaven Never Felt So Bad

**Chapter One: Heaven Never Felt So Bad**

The Teen Titans are fighting Red X and things go downhill. What happens while Starfire is captured? (I love making you guys have to read to find things out.!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I'm saving up. I already have 17 cents! OHMIGOSH!

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Robin yelled out to Starfire just before a giant red "X" could hit her. She dodged it in just the nick of time.<p>

They exaged smiles, then they went towards their foe: Red X. They were the only ones on their team not captured. This was not good.

Still, they tried. But yet, it happened all too fast. First they were blasting and round housing Red X. The very next thing they knew they both felt a sharp pain right before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Hello cutie." Starfire woke up to a male voice talking to her. "I hope you had a pleasent sleep."<p>

She looked all around, but could see nothing. The room around her was pitch black. She tried to make her own light but yet she couldn't. Again she tried. And again. She tried with all of her might. For some odd reason she couldn't produce even a spark.

"You're powers don't work cutie." Red X told her as if he could read her mind. "I made sure of that."

Suddenly Starfire realized that she was on a bed. Odd.

"Where... where am I?" Starfire asked naïvely.

"Heaven."

Before it could sink into Star's mind she felt skin on her's. Red X's skin. His body was as cold as his dead, ice covered heart. He pushed his wieght into Starfire knocking her over to her back. Red X pinned his hands on Starfire's shoulders to the mattress.

Starfire realized that he was naked, only he was wearing something on his... was it a condom? Why would he need that? What was he trying to do? Surely he wasn't thinking that she'd have sex with him. She wasn't ready for sex. She was waiting until she was married to loose her virginity. Surely there was no way that he could make her unless he was... Oh shit. Was he?

She soon got her answer. It was really unwanted. It was what she feared. He was wearing birth control. He _was_ trying to rape her. She didn't like it. Not at all.

Starfire tried to kick Red X off of her and onto the floor, but he was too strong for her. He kept her firmly in place on the bed. All Starfire could do was try to not get raped.

"What's the matter princess?" Red X mocked. "Don't you like heaven?"

"If this is heaven," Starfire said, "then I would really hate to find out what hell is."

Starfire did her best to knee him where it hurts, but when she tried she was the one who felt pain. She didn't know why, but then Red X spoke.

"So cutie, how'd you like that cherry being popped?"

She then realized it. Because of Red X she was no longer a virgin. She couldn't share the first special magic moment with her future husband. She couldn't allow her true love to be the one to have the honor of being the one to be there when it's her first time having really sex. It wasn't fair. It made her mad.

_C'mon Koriand'r! Rightous fury. Rightous fury! _Starfire thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and tried to get really mad. Madder than how mad she's ever been before. Finally she felt it. Her inner fire started coming into flame. With everything she had she blasted Red X with two starbeams. One from each eye.

"What the hell?" Red X asked wearly after falling of the bed because of the blast.

There was no time to loose. Star blew a holw onto one for the walls and ran out through it into a dimmly lit hallway. Tears were streaming down her pretty face as she ran.

_The Red X said that it was heaven. _She thought. _If that really was heaven, then I bet heaven never felt so bad._

* * *

><p>I know it's short. Not really my normal story either. But still, I like it. I'm trying to work the plot out a little more. I hope that you guys will like it. But right now there's just something on my mind. WHAT THE HECK S GOING TO HAPPEN? Heh, guess I'm gonna find out with you guys. Review please, it means a lot!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter Two: Diry Little Secret**

Ok guys, so sorry about the really late update. I was trying to write this chapter but I have a lot of unfinished work. I can't wait to see what y'all think about the finished outcomes! *bounces in computer chair* Anyways, I tried to post this several days ago, but my parents dragged me out to the doctor's office to wait with my mom and my dad was getting his check up. Then we went to get my dad's books for college. (He's going back to school to be apart of law inforcement.) All that just to get a slice of pizza from Cosco. Though it was good pizza...

Oh, yeah! What this chapter is about. Forgot...

Well, now it's time to see what Starfire's gonna do. And what a special-someone is going to do. X) SO EXCITING!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! IF I DID TERRA WOULD GO TO HELL! (If she hasn't already.)

* * *

><p>Starfire was running down the hallway, looking for a door. If she found one it must belong to a room that held one of her friends. She was pretty sure of that.<p>

She started hearing grunting noises coming from the other side of the wall to her right. They sounded so familiar. As if they belonged to one of her friends. They sounded a lot like they belonged to, Robin. They must've belonged to Robin! There was no door visable, and she didn't want to lose to sound of the grunts. Since there was no door, she would just make one.

Start blew a hole into the wall. Dust and small pieces of the wall filled the air. She covered her eyes so there was no chance to get anything in them. The air started to clear and she saw a figure. As the space between them became more and more see-trough she found out that her guess was correct. There before her was Robin trying to find an exit. There was no visable door or opening in the room. Well, besides the what Starfire blew into the wall of the small, square room of course.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Star?" Robin asked himself aloud. Slowly, he turned around to make sure that it wasn't just his mind pulling tricks on him. It wasn't. Before him was really his best friend, the girl he loved. "Starfire!" Robin ran over to give her a hug, but she pulled away. "You're safe! Star?"

"We must make with the haist to find the others. Starfire informed the Boy Wonder. She sounded tough but she had red, puffy, crying eyes. There were tear stains on her usually happy, cheery cheeks. "Hurry."

"Star, are you ok?" Robin asked, concern dripped from his voice. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend. I'll always be here for you. You can always count on me."

Starfire looked at her best friend in the whole universe. She had new tears in her eyes. She couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't tell him what was the matter. Not yet. So she just shook her head. "We must find our friends." She ran down the hallway, not finding anything good enough to make her fly.

Robin ran with her down the halls. _There is something wrong with Star. I don't know what it is, but I **will** find out what!_

* * *

><p>They found the other three, but it was all a blur in Robin's mind. He barely remembered Beast Boy's complaining (that was good) or how Raven was able to shut him up (that was not). All he could vividly remember was how private, sad, and scared Starfire was. It made Robin afraid seeing his best friend like this. And since Starfire was always the most cheerful person, so happy, so happy-go-lucky, it was even scarier.<p>

After running through many hallways, blasting walls, getting lost (most of the time because of Beast Boy), and then finding their way again (always by some other than Beast Boy), they finally found an exit. Considering that it was the first door that they found, it was pretty exciting. And that it led to the outside world, that was even more amazing.

When they got outside they found the T-car and R-cycle almost _waiting_ there for them. They put the R-cycle in the trunk of the T-car and all five of them rode home.

Starfire, who normally was talkitive, was silent for almost the whole the long car ride back to Titans Tower. Raven, the one who was the quiet one of the team, was even talking more than her! That was creepy.

"Ok Starfire, what the hell is wrong with you?" Raven asked. "_I_ have been talking more than _you_! It's sort of creeping everybody, not just me, out of our wits. Speak. _Now_."

Starfire faked a smile. "I am glorious friend Raven. I am just, doing the thinking."

Everybody knew that this was a lie, but everybody kept their mouths shut. They knew better than to try to get Starfire to talk when she didn't wish to talk to them. She would either get mad. Then Robin would get mad at whoever got the alien girl mad in the first place, even if he was the cause. The second one? Starfire would get sad, maybe cry. That would really make Robin's blood boil. Even if he was really mad he would try to comfort his best friend. Nothing could get in the of him wanting to help her.

Now?

Starfire didn't even like a hand on the shoulder. It was creeping everyone out, just like Raven had said.

They rode the rest of the way to the tower in silence.

* * *

><p>When the Titans got back Starfire didn't cheer up. More like she became even sadder. Nodoby liked seeing Star sad, but she just wouldn't open up to anyone. Not Beast Boy. Not Cyborg. Not Raven. Not even Robin, her best friend and the man she loved but wouldn't claim.<p>

"Starfire, it's me." Robin tried knocking lightly on the door of Starfire's room. Nothing. "Starfire please open up. Starfire? Star? Answer me! _Please!_" He was now on his knees, begging. "Look Star, you've forced me to begging. I've never had to stoop to begging from you before, so it must be something special to me!"

Starfire was hearing this and couldn't stand having her friend like this any longer. She had to tell him so he wouldn't explode from not knowing what was up. She had to tell him so it wouldn't eat her from the inside out.

"Come in." She said just loud enough for Robin to make out what the words were through the thick metal door.

Robin walked into the room and saw a ball under the covers of the round bed. He knew it was Starfire. Not even one beautiful red hair was poking out of the purple bedspread. He walked over to Starfire and laied a hand on what looked like her back. Under his hand Starfire shifted a little, but did not move his hand off of her. Robin took it was a sign to keep going.

"Star, are you ok?"

A movement that looked like a nod came from the girl.

"Is that the truth."

A pause, then a head shake.

"Is it something I did?" Robin would beat himself up later if it was.

Another head shake.

Robin released a held breath then went on. "Is it something Red X did?"

A small nod.

Robin started to feel more hatred grow towards Red X, and he didn't even know what happened. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

No movemnet.

"Starfire?"

Still no movement from the girl. She let out a sniff.

Robin sighed and got up. "I'll be on the roof if.." A hand grabbed ahold of his. It suprised Robin and made him stop in midsentece.

"Please, stay." Starfire's voice sounded so desperate, so sad, it sounded anything like what Starfire's normally cheery voice. "I do not want to tell you Robin. I _need_ to tell you."

Robin saw the lookin her green eyes and it made him mad to think about what Red X could've done to Starfire. To his best friend. To the girl he wanted to have his kids.

"What the hell did that son of a bitch do to you?"

Starfire brushed a strand of her bright hair from her face, which was wet from tears.

"Where shall I begin?"

* * *

><p>"And then I found you, and, well. You know the rest." Starfire finished the story. She looked at Robin, whose face was as red as her bright arburn, masked eyes as large as the universe, and his jaw was so far down that it circled back and hit him on the head.<p>

"He! Raped! You!" Robin's voice grew louder and louder. That basterd! The son of a bitch! Robbin things is one thing. But _raping_ you? That is _totally_ uncalled for!" He kept this up for a while, then he just muttered Brittish curse words his old butler would use when he thought that Robin couldn't hear him. Alfred thought wrong.

The Boy Wonder would've kept this up if Starfire didn't start crying again. Star crying was the thing her hated the most. "I am going to make the wanker pay for what he's done to you." Then his voice softened. He put a hand on Star's shoulder. "I'm always here for you Star, I'll do what ever you want me to do."

Starfire looked at him. "Don't tell anyone."

* * *

><p>A longer chapter! YAY!<p>

What'll happen? I don't know! Well, _I _do, but _you_ don't! HAHA! I wish that you could've seen your face at how mean I can be! XD

Note: I'm part Brittish and my dad use to listen to Brittish hard metal. We have a friend from Australia as well. I just **had** to put in that curse word. Well, Alfred must've said it at leastonce around Richard Grayson! Sorry if I offended anyone out there!


	4. Chapter 3: A Gentle Hand

**Chapter 3: A Gentle Hand**

Robin is talking to Starfrie the next morning, informing her that he's there for her and that sort of stuff. What a sweetheart! The funny thing is that I was writing this chapter, in my notebook, in a doctor's office, next to my mother. Can you say awkward or what? I was afraid that she'd have me read this to her. That'd be even more awkward...

*NOTE* I had the title something, different without realizing it. I thank Star of Airdrie very much for pointing that out for me. I'm not gonna say what the title previously said. It's gross, a big mistake...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Beast Boy would end up with Raven, and Cyborg would be with Bee. But they aren't officially, sooo... Yup. Just start reading!

* * *

><p>"Hey Star." Robin said the next morning at sunrise. "You ok?"<p>

Starfire thought about his question for awhile. Then she shook her head. It was still haunting her. His cold touch, The pain. The feeling of being violated. It scared her. It made her afraid to have sex in the future. The memories from last night felt so new and fresh. Like a nightmare that you can't wake up from. It was scary.

Robin sat down on the roof, next to Starfire. He put a hand on her shoulder. It was kind and comforting, unlike Red X's touch. Robin's made her feel ok, safe. Red X made her feel as if he was going to hurt her, which he already did.

"Do you want to know something?"

"What is it friend Robin?"

_Friend_ Robin. Oh how he **hated** that word when it described their relationship. But it was about Starfire right now, not about him.

He cleared his throat. "I am here for you. Most guys wouldn't know what the hell to do in a time like this, so they'd just wouldn't do anything. _I_ don't know what to do right now, but yet I _will_ try to help you in any way that I can." He put the rest of his arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Starfire. As if you were my own family." He quickly added in the family part. It felt weird to talk about his feeling to Star, yet it felt good. Perfect. Wanted. Needed.

Starfire smiled a sad, but hopeful, smile with tears in her eyes. She grabbed Robin's other hand. "I know." She whispered back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Robin realized how close he was to Starfire. It made his breath go shallow. He had to get out of there, before all of his hidden feelings came bursting out. "I have to... um. I should..."

"Stay."

Robin looked at the alien girl, just before she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Their frist hug since Red X raped her. It was rare for them to not have a hug each night. Robin let Starfire cry into his shoulder while he stroked her beautiful long red hair. It was wet, as if she just washed it. Robin thought that he could hear the water running all night long. Now he knew why. Starfire was taking a long shower. A c_old _shower.

"I am afraid, Robin. It... hurted, when he 'entered' me." Starfire manged to tell him between sobs. "It felt as if I was being punished by X'hal for a crime I did not commit. I was unable to use my powers. It made me feel, weak. Weaker than I've ever felt before."

"Star, you're anything but weak. You're that strongest girl I've ever known, and I've known a lot of strong people in my lifetime. You could _never_ be weak. You are anything _but_ weak!" Robin told his best friend. "Besides, you were not punished. What Red X did was for hiself. That isn't what sex was for. Sex is for a man and a woman, who are married, and loveeach other. Sex is for love, not lust." Robin squeezed Starfire's hand and kept it like that. "Trust me, a guy will come and marry you because he loves you for all you have to offer. He won't marry you for sex, but for _love_, Starfire." He smiled at her.

_As long as the man is him, I will be happy._

_Nobody can love her like I love her. Nobody._

* * *

><p>*Dodges chairs being thrown at her* People, people, people! Please, calm down. Eat some fruit or something! *Dodges pineapple* <em>Eat<em> the fruit. Don't _kill_ me with the fruit!

Ok, y'all have two reasons to be mad. One, I didn't update earlier. I'm sorry about that. But I have unfinished pieces, new ideas, family issues, and the one that really stopped me... a computer virus. All our memory got wiped out by it. Now everything is saved in two little jumpdrives (16 GB), and it's AWFUL! I don't know where all my RobStar and Teen Titans pics are now, and I hate it... *sigh* Poor RobStar and Teen Titans pics.

Two, short chapter. I know. I was going to make it longer, but then I could find anything else to add on and I liked the ending. Short but sweet. I'm very good at that. XD

Ok, I left you guys in the dark about what's to happen. Well, things get messy for Starfire. The other four Titans realize that something is up. And, I'm half way done writing it, and it's already longer than this chapter! *Jumps up and down on chair with excitement* YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! *Mom looks at her* Sorry.


End file.
